digital_tools_in_communication_and_problemsolvingfandomcom-20200213-history
Lesson Plan Workshop 5
Chem 06611 ( Self Contained ) Atoms and Molecules Essential Question: What is matter made up of? Unit One: Atom Detailed Lesson Plans for the matter and the atom . Continuation from last week made it through demonstration making of an atom with styrofoam. Matter is any substance that exists, from everyday substances such as wood, plastic, water, and the air that we breathe, to the stars and planets deep in space. All matter is made up of tiny particles called atoms. If you were writing a period with a pencil, the period would contain millions and millions of carbon atoms from the graphite in the pencil. It would also mean that if you blew up those atoms until they were each a millimeter across, the period would become more than half a mile (one kilometer) wide! Objective:Students will define atom and draw an illustration of an atom element. Materials: Color pencils and paper. Evaluation: Completion of illustration. Experimental Science: Robert Boyle (1627-1691) defined the element. He stated atoms that an element was made up of atoms and the atoms could be broke up into smaller pieces or smaller substances called protons, neutrons, and electrons. The protons and neutrons are located in the nucleus of an element and the electrons are located on orbitals outside of the nucleus. The proton is a positive charge, the neutron has no charge, and the electron has a negative charge. View video of Robert Boyle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PIM4G3IZk5Y The nucleus of an atom is extremely small compared to the size of an atom. Protons and neutrons make up all the weight of an atom. Electrons move around the nucleus. They are only the fraction the size of the protons and neutrons. Atomic number and mass: Different atoms have different number of protons, neutrons, and electrons. However, all atoms of the same element have the same number of protons. For example, all carbon atoms have six protons. The number of protons within an element is called the atomic number. The atomic number of carbon is six, because it has six protons .If you add the number of protons and neutrons you will get the atom’s atomic mass. The atomic mass of a carbon atom is six protons and six neutrons. John Dalton (1766-1844): Atomic Theory: There are limited numbers of atoms that can combine to form millions of different types of substances. Diagrams: Bohr model of a helium atom Objective: Students will diagram and label five elements. Materials: Colored pencils and paper. Evaluation: Completion of labeled diagrams. Read Text paged .174-183 on students' own time.'' Atomic Mass diagram: Carbon Atom (Used as lab time) Demonstration: Making models of atoms http://www.ehow.com/how_5692356_construct-atom-out-styrofoam-balls.html Unit Two: Molecules All substances are made up of particles. In some cases these particles are called atoms or ions. In other substances these particles are called molecules. Some molecules are made up of the same type of atoms they are joined together by covalent bonds. For example, a hydrogen molecule is made up of two hydrogen atoms joined together by one covalent bond; an oxygen molecule is made up of two oxygen atoms joined together by two covalent bonds. A compound is a substance that contains two or different elements. Many compounds are made up of molecules. Oxygen and hydrogen make up a water molecule. Symbols and formulas: Scientists use chemical formulas to tell how many atoms of each element has. For example, the formula of oxygen is O2, showing molecule contains two oxygen atoms. ' To the side there is diagram of water molecule.' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' Unit Three: The Atomic Model We can explain many of the properties and behavior of substances by thinking of them as being made up of tiny particles that are atoms, ions, or molecules. This model of naming the properties of substances is known as the particle model. This particle model helps to know the differences between solids, gases, and liquids. The particles in solids, gases, and liquids are arranged differently and move differently. In solids the particles are close and are arranged neatly in a regular pattern. The bonds between the particles are tightly in place, so the particles can vibrate where they are. They cannot move around and change places with other particles. In liquids, the particles but they are not arranged neatly in a regular pattern. These bonds between the particles are tight but the particles can break and reform again. The particles can move around. In gases, the particles are widely spaced, and they are not arranged neatly in a regular pattern. There are no bonds between the particles, so the particles zoom randomly at high speeds. This means gases can flow free to completely fill any container they are in. Image: Solid, liquid, gas ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qo5D-MIH_a0 You are to take the ''assessment at http://www.questbase.com/my/ ( key word Atom) References: Fullick,Ann. Chemicals in Action. Chicago: Heinemann Library, 1999. Oxlade,Chris. Atoms. Chicago. Reed Educational& Professional Publishing,2002. Footnotes: 1. Oxlade, Chris. Atoms. Chicago. Reed Educational& Professional Publishing, 2002. 2. Oxlade, Chris. Atoms. Chicago. Reed Educational& Professional Publishing, 2002. 3. Oxlade, Chris. Atoms. Chicago. Reed Educational& Professional Publishing, 2002. 4. Oxlade, Chris. Atoms. Chicago. Reed Educational& Professional Publishing, 2002. New Mexico Grades 9-12 Science Standards: Benchmarks Strand 11: The Content of Science Strandard 1. Understand the structure and properties of matter,the chacteristics of energy, and the interaction between matter and energy. 9-12 Benchmark 1. Understand the properties, underlying structure, and reactions of matter.